The Golden Guardians
|image =HB Goji ep 22 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Golden Guardians |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =22 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} The Golden Guardians is the twenty-second episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up at night in a region of Earth that resembles Thailand. There, an old priest named Bhatlam is seen scolding two Archeologists for supposedly looking for a famed "Golden Treasure of Kayetnore." Despite the Archeologists' protests, Bhatlam warns them that if they don't leave, their Guardians will drive them out by force. Sure enough, shortly after Bhatlam leaves them, the Guardian, A 4-armed Giant made of Gold appears and proceeds to destroy the Archeologists' campsite, forcing them to leave their expedition for their lives. The next morning, the Calico Crew arrives at the same site in which the Archeologists were when they were attacked (supposedly to rendezvous) only to find nothing, and their destroyed campsite. Worried for their safety, The Crew investigates Kayetnore further inland, unaware that they are being watched by Bhatlam, who prepares to summon "the Guardians," revealing that he was behind the attack last night. As the Calico Crew investigates both the ruins of Kayetnore, and the Archeologists' campsite, they are ambushed by one of the Guardians, who attempt to trap them by attacking the Calico. Fortunately, Majors manages to call upon Godzilla, who arrives just in time. Godzilla and the Guardian battle it out, but the fight abruptly ends after Godzilla is forced to save Godzooky from some falling ruins during which the Guardian mysteriously disappears. As Majors and Brock are left to deal with the Calico's damage, Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky go to explore the ruins of Kayetnore. While doing so, they stumble across an entire field filled with Guardians, but only of their heads (Unknown to them that they're buried underground.) Also there is a giant, glowing diamond known as "The Dreamstone" (also unknown to the Calico Crew, the Dreamstone is what is controlling the Guardians.) Pete suddenly becomes drawn in by the Dreamstone and falls into a Trance, placing him under the Dreamstone's influence and thus releasing a Guardian by accident. The Guardian attacks Quinn and Godzooky, who calls upon Godzilla to save them. Majors and Brock notice Godzilla's appearance and fearing that Quinn and Pete are in trouble, they try to follow after him. Suddenly, they are both stopped by Bhatlam and several other natives of Kayetnore, who take them captive, still believing that they have all come to steal their treasure. Godzilla and the Guardian battle once again while Quinn and Godzooky attempt to snap Pete out of his Trance. Suddenly during Godzilla's fight, the Guardian strikes him with its Lasers, which coats Godzilla in solid Gold, completely immobilizing the Monster King. Then just as Quinn and Godzooky are about to be attacked by the Guardian, Pete snaps out of his Trance, and the Guardian returns to its original spot underground. Realizing what the power source to the Guardians is, Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky attempt to warn Majors and Brock, only to discover that they are gone. Following a nearby trail, they find a native village, as well as Majors and Brock, held captive in a cage surrounded by Tigers. Luckily, Godzooky easily rescues Majors and Brock from their imprisonment, and Quinn and Pete inform them of Godzilla's imprisonment of being trapped in Gold by the Guardian's ray. Learning that the Guardian's Gold-coating Ray works on the Opposite Frequency of Godzilla's own Laser Beams, Majors figures that one possible way to save Godzilla is by creating their own Laser as well. The Calico Crew quickly begins re-rigging their Communications Radar into their own Laser, but they are soon spotted by another Guardian sent by Bhatlam to kill them. Luckily, the Crew manages to finish their laser and fire it at Godzilla just as the Guardian gets too close to them. Godzilla is freed from his Gold coating and he engages the Guardian in battle yet again. As Godzilla and the Guardian battle it out again, the Calico Crew heads off to confront Bhatlam to stop him from releasing anymore Guardians. However, they find out that they are too late to stop him as Bhatlam has unleashed ALL of the Guardians in Kayetnore to attack Godzilla. During which, one of the Guardians attempts to kill the Calico Crew by hurling a boulder at it, but it misses and destroys the Dreamstone by mistake. To Bhatlam's horror, without the Dreamstone, the Golden Guardians are now running amok throughout Kayetnore without any control whatsoever. As the Guardians close in on Godzilla however, Godzilla manages to lure them all into a nearby Marsh, trapping them all in the Lagoon with their massive weight. With all the Guardians trapped, Godzilla destroys them all with his Flames, melting them down into Golden Liquid Slag. With the Guardians no more, rather than show hostility, the other natives of Bhatlam's tribe show gratitude towards the Calico Crew for freeing them of their control, implying that Bhatlam's megalomaniac ways were possible due to the Dreamstone's influence. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Golden Guardians Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added. Poll Do you like The Golden Guardians? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour